


Acting can still get the best of us

by Jamallywaljaffa



Series: Acting can get the best of us [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arthur has a new love intrest, But he's married, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Merlin, M/M, Married Life, Merlin gets jelli, Mordred returns, New Movie, Sequel, Sophia is trying to bed Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamallywaljaffa/pseuds/Jamallywaljaffa
Summary: “Nice to meet you.” Merlin smiled.“It was nice to meet you too Merlin.” Sophia smiled back and walked away.“Bitch.” Merlin mumbled under her breath.Now that are boys are married and working on different projects with new costars, can the boys keep their marriage on track and their jealousy on the low as they adjust to their new lives?Sequel to Acting Can Get the Best of Us





	1. What we missed

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOO guys here's the long over due sequel to the fic you all love. I hope I do the sequel justice. Shout out for Law1 who inspired me! Also apologies for the text being together my computer is fucking up.

Four months after the boys were married…  
“Do I have too?”  
“Yes Merlin,” Arthur rolled his eyes.  
“But whyyyy?”  
“Because you’re a Pendragon now.”  
“Emrys-Pendragon,” Merlin reminded.  
“A Pendragon none the less.”  
“Fine, I shall work on another Pendragon movie. Even though they seem to go disastrous.”  
“You did one Pendragon film and found love and true happiness with me how is that disastrous?”  
“Love and true happiness?” Merlin snorted. “Do you not remember the whole drama leading up to it?”  
“Wow you break my heart Merlin.” Arthur but his hand on his heart in mock pain.  
“You dollop head.” Merlin laughed at his husband.  
“Yes, but I’m your dollop head.” Arthur grinned and stuck out his ring finger. “Foreevvverrr!” He waved it about in Merlin’s face making him laugh more.  
“It’s a good thing I love you.” Merlin grinned. 

This was just the start of their good life together. When they had neared the end of the filming of the new film it had reached their anniversary of one year. But we're getting a head of ourselves. Before we divulge into that lets catch you up since you last saw the boys....  
"We're going to Scotland."  
"Why?" Merlin asked confused.  
"It's quieter and I can't wait." Arthur simply said so Merlin didn't question it because he knew what Arthur had in mind and he couldn't wait either.  
"Wait you do mean eloping, right?" Merlin asked just in case.  
"Yes Merlin." Arthur rolled his eyes. "I thought we had a silent understanding but I guess not."  
"We did! I just wanted to make sure!"  
"It's a good thing your pretty Hun."  
"Hey don't sass me," Merlin pouted. "You should be nice to me since I graciously accepted your proposal."  
"I could turn this car around." Arthur reminded.  
"Is that a threat?" Merlin smirked.  
"Yes."  
"Alright turn this car around but you walk out of the best sex you'll ever get."  
"The best sex?" Arthur raised his brow sceptically.  
"I mean it, we can even do number 11 on that sex list of yours." 

The sex list came out a couple of months ago when Arthur and Merlin had started sleeping together.  
"We could try these to spic duo or sex life." Arthur waggled his eyebrows as he showed him the list. Merlin looked down the list.  
"Well a few we have done, number 12 ewww no, number 11 I suppose but only one selfish occasions."  
"And the rest?"  
"I think they're a bit, um extreme for me." Merlin passed the list back.  
"Well we don't have to be that extreme."  
"We're not in Fifty Shades of Grey Arthur."  
"Okay well we don't have to do 5 to 9 or 12 or 14 to 19. What about 20?  
"We're not using the frying pan again!"  
"Pffft fine spoil sport." 

"Number 11, really?" Arthur asked intrigued.  
"Yep." Merlin popped the P, licking lips afterwards before flashing a seductive smile.  
"Sass away." Arthur saw watching the move but the reasoned he was driving and turned back to the road. Damn Merlin and his sexiness.  
"Good." Merlin smiled triumphantly. "I can't wait to see the agriculture!"  
*  
"I don't know why I wanted to see the agriculture." Merlin said shakily, his eyes widening in fear as a herd of sheep crowded them. They were near the church when the herd came out of nowhere and blocked the path. They left Lance's car on the road and walked up to the church. The only problem was the sheep had followed them and was surrounding them. Merlin just seemed a little (a lot) scared to do anything.  
"Come on Merlin! We're gonna be late!"  
"One just gave me the evil eyes!" Merlin panicked.  
"Come on Merlin!"  
"I can't Arthur, they're coming for me!"  
"Then move you idiot!"  
"Okay okay I'm coming." Merlin said but made no attempt to move.  
"Fine I'm coming to get you." Arthur sighed weaving in and out of the sheep easily. He picked up Merlin easily putting him over his shoulder.  
"You could have carried me properly."  
"You complaining?"  
"No." Merlin sulked. "Clotpole." He murmured under his breath.  
"Why are you so afraid of them?"  
"Got mauled by a few as a kid, never recovered."  
"I see that."  
"How do you like them?"  
"Well they're cute they’re tasty and give us warmth and they-" Arthur paused mid stride a grimace on his face. Merlin tired to stifle a laugh but he didn't do it well and he burst out laughing.  
"Still like them?" Merlin giggled looking down at the sheep shit that Arthur just stood in.  
"Oh, shut up Merlin." He said crankily.  
"This could be classed as good luck." Merlin said. "It's not everyday you step in sheep shit on your wedding day." Merlin was off laughing again. Arthur put Merlin down and by putting him down he mans he literally dropped Merlin in the mud and sheep poop. Merlin gasped. Arthur smirked as Merlin glared at him.  
"How mature of you." He said dryly.  
"Karma for making fun of me."  
"You ruined my suit!"  
"You have lots of suits!"  
"Not with me! Someone whisked me away from a movie premiere to elope!"  
"Hey! You wanted this too!"  
"Arthur." Merlin growled.  
"Pfft fine let me help you up we'll wash you in the river and we'll go buy more. There's bound to be shops about." Arthur said and extended his arm. Merlin took it but pulled Arthur down instead. Merlin laughed.  
"Taste of your own medicine."  
"I'll show you a taste of something," Arthur climbed on Merlin and the two began wrestling in the mud. Merlin managed to push Arthur off and he got up sprinting down the hill to the lake. Arthur got up and chased him. Despite their smell and their dirty suits, the two were laughing like teenagers in love.  
Merlin stopped on the edge of the lake only to be pushed in by Arthur running at full speed towards him. The two came up some of the dir washed away.  
"We’re so late." Merlin laughed.  
"Who cares." Arthur shrugged. "We can get married at any time."  
"You know our parents won't approve of this neither will our friends."  
"No but we have to do it without them they have done enough we need to do this on our own." Arthur enlightened.  
"True." Merlin said with a smile. He swam over to Arthur and wrapped his arms and legs around him.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." Arthur said back and kissed him.  
"Huh-hummm." A cough came behind them. The two pulled apart and turned to see a vicar and someone who they presumed was the farmer of the sheep. The two blushed and separated standing up in the shallow end of the water.  
"I assume you two are the ones who want to get married."  
"Yes." Merlin confirmed sheepishly. Ha! Sheepishly.  
"Blimey! It's Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys!" The farmer gasped.  
"Yes, and we'd appreciated if you could keep his quiet." Arthur requested. The two nodded.  
"Come inside let's get you two dried and cleaned up." The vicar insisted kindly. The two got out the water.  
"And some deodorant jay-zus ." The farmer waved his hand in front of his face. "What ya been doin'? Rollin' round in shit?"  
They two looked at each other and laughed following the vicar back up the hill. The farmer frowned confused and followed.  
*  
"Are you ready?" Arthur asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Okay let's do this."  
Arthur opened the door. He carried Merlin over the threshold of their hotel room.  
"We did it!" Merlin cried as Arthur put him down.  
"We did." Arthur grinned.  
"So, it's our wedding night what shall we do first?" Merlin lay on the bed, his legs spread invitingly.  
"Hmm I have a few things in mind but first number 11." Arthur smiled with a jerk of his eyebrows suggestively.  
"As you wish." Merlin smirked two and Arthur took his shirt off.  
"Oh, I do wish."  
*  
"Wow we're trending on twitter." Arthur said surprisingly shocked.  
"Okay and?" Merlin scoffed turning the page of his book. They were sat in the hotel bed refuelling from however many hours they just did of sex.  
"No, I mean-shit. I think the someone took a picture of us at the church."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Oh, nothing but the picture on twitter of us rolling in the mud." Arthur bit out sarcastically.  
"What?!" Merlin dropped his book and snatched the phone out of Arthur's hand. "If our parents see that we have eloped they will-"  
"Kill us." Arthur tried.  
"No, well yes but they would be really bitter about not being invited to the wedding."  
"Very true. We'll just have to have a public wedding where they're invited." Arthur suggested.  
"So, we get married again?"  
"Yep to keep our loved ones happy."  
"Aww." Merlin smiled at him putting a hand on his.  
"And so we can get all the presents and get really shit-faced at the reception." Arthur added.  
"And nice moment ruined." Merlin rolled his eyes taking his hand of Arthur's.  
"But you love me." Arthur grinned.  
"Meh do I?" Merlin pretended to think.  
"Well you married me so I would hope so." Arthur chuckled.  
"Well maybe a little bit." Merlin decided.  
"Do I have to remind you of how much you love me?" Arthur raised his brow a smirk playing on his lips.  
"My mind could use a little refreshing." Merlin said all but innocently.  
"Well okay then I'll refresh your mind then." Arthur grinned and practically pounced on Merlin.  
"Ow the book." Arthur grunted removing it from between them. He was going to put it on the table when Merlin stopped him.  
"Leave it." Merlin insisted with an evil smirk.  
"20 but with a book? God, I love you." Arthur kissed him again.  
Many will smirk; many will laugh; some might be turned on but the sane people reading will hope the book doesn't get ruined unfortunately it does because it wasn't a hard back. ('We don't want Merlin's little bottom to get sore.') ('I think you mean your bottom Arthur, I hit you with the frying pan last time.')  
Books weren't too badly hurt in the making of this-  
"Oh shut up Merlin and just-"  
*  
They went home a day later. They didn't want to look suspicious by being away too long. They approached the house and Merlin still got chills. Memories of Mordred just came flooding back.  
"Arthur now that we're married and you love me,"  
"Yes?" Arthur raised his brow expecting that he wants something.  
"Can we move?"  
"What? Why?" He asked.  
"I just get chills every time I come here because all I can think of is Mordred.  
"Mordred is locked up in an insane asylum."  
"But what if he escapes?"  
"Merlin, he won't escape." Arthur assured him. Arthur looked at Merlin's worried face and caved.  
"But," He sighed. "If it means that much to you we'll move."  
"Thank you so much I love you!" He kissed his husband.  
They entered their house (soon to be ex house) to find everyone waiting for them. Everyone being Morgana, Leon, Gwen, Lance, Percy, Gwaine, Elyan and Will. Omg Will!  
"Surprise!" They yelled. The two stood and startled.  
"Um what?" Arthur stared at them. Why the fuck were they in his house? There was a congratulations sign hung up in their living room.  
"Will what are you doing here?" Merlin questioned leaving Arthur's side to hug his friend.  
"Congratulations on the wedding!" Will beamed at him.  
"Um wedding?" Merlin played dumb pulling away.  
"We know you got married." Morgana rolled her eyes at them. Idiots.  
"Yeah why else would you go to Scotland?" Gwen laughed.  
"How do you-"  
"My car has a tracker." Lance grinned.  
"Shit."  
"Yep." Morgana snapped. She walked up to Arthur and hit him.  
"Ow!"  
"Why-did-you-get-married-without-me?!" She hit him with each word. Arthur was about to hit her back when he realised she was pregnant. Fucking baby.  
"I'm sorry but I wanted to get it done." He settled on saying and backed away slightly.  
"Father will patronise you for not being invited." She warned.  
"I know which is why we're going to have a public wedding to keep him satisfied." Arthur illustrated their plan.  
"Plus, I need to see my mum I haven't seen her since I walked out." Merlin said sadly. Arthur grabbed his hand and offered him a smile. Merlin squeezed it thanks.  
"Anyway, let's get this party started! Where's the drinks at?"  
"Merlin it's 1 o'clock." Arthur gasped.  
"Its five o'clock somewhere Arty." Gwaine shouted. He seems to be drinking already. Typical.  
"Fine go." Arthur sighed and Merlin kissed him before running to Gwaine and the booze. Music was playing as they all chatted and caught up.  
"You know you owe me pony." Morgana grinned.  
"I do not."  
"You do, I said it would develop into something and it did and you said there's a better chance of you buying me a pony, so I said you better do and I want it." She explained a smirk on her face.  
"Well there was but now there isn't."  
"I want that pony Arthur I will get it." Morgana flicked him.  
"Okay okay I'll get you a pony." Arthur caved forcing a smile. If he was getting her a Pony he was going to have fun with it.  
"In fact, I'll buy you one next week and bring it to you."  
"Good that's all I'm asking for."  
"Oh, you'll get what you're asking for." Arthur whispered darkly, an evenly smirk on his face.  
"What?"  
"Nothing sister dear." He smiled sweetly and joined his husband who was talking to Will.  
*  
Next week...  
"Merlin Hun how long does it take for laxatives to work?"  
"Err Arthur why would you want to know-?"  
“Just asking." Arthur interrupted.  
"You bonged up?" Merlin asked stopping the packing he was doing.  
"No no asking for a friend."  
"You said that last time and you ended up ill because you hadn't been in like five weeks."  
"Well it's not for me this time, just answer the damn question Merlin."  
"Wow rude." Merlin pouted. Arthur just raised his brow at him.  
"Okay fine I dunno like 6-12 hours depends on the brand."  
"Okay that's good."  
"Why?"  
"No reason." He smiled. Arthur was going to drive like three hours to get his pony. Then if he gives the pony laxatives then and by the time he's gotten through paperwork and stuff and got to his sisters it should take effect.  
"Excellent." Arthur grinned.  
"You're such a creep you know that?" Merlin laughed going back to packing.  
*  
"Oh my god it's beautiful!" Morgana gushed stoking its stout.  
"Well I'm a man of my word." Arthur smiled. He then looked at his watch and his smile grew.  
"Well look at the time I must go. Busy day of auditions and what not." Arthur lied.  
"Well thanks again Arthur, it means a lot." His sister hugged him.  
"It's nothing I did owe you it anyway." He smirked. Morgana raised her brow at him suspiciously.  
"What are you smirking at?" She asked.  
"Nothing just glad you like the pony. Think of it as practice for when the baby comes."  
"Yeah true."  
"Anyway, I must go." He insisted and walked to the door.  
"See you later." Morgana waved him off and she shut the door behind him.  
"Okay," Arthur grinned looking at his watch. "In about three, two-"  
"EWWWWWWW!" A shriek erupted loud enough to be heard from down the street.  
One.  
"NO STOP IT! Ewww gross!" She cried out. "LEON! Make it stop!"  
Arthur couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. He ran away from the door before he was heard. Revenge complete.  
"ARTHUR DUBOIS EMRYS-PENDRAGON!" Morgana screamed. The door flung open and Arthur couldn't stop laughing. Her feet were covered in shit. Arthur quickly got into his car.  
"Like I said think of it as practice for the baby!" He sniggered to her when he rolled down the window.  
"I'm going to kill you." She growled.  
"Bye sister dearest." He cackled and drove off. What did his was evil but it was fucking hilarious.  
*  
A month later Merlin and Arthur had moved into the new house and they had begun to plan heir wedding. Well second wedding.  
It was a sunny afternoon when the gang had been out and about doing some shopping for wedding, when they stopped for lunch. They had been surrounded by paparazzi all day trying to get a sneak at their wedding plans so lunch in a quiet cafe was nice. Well they still had the odd few people taking photos from a distance and some others coming up to them but at least it was still better than the press.  
The others with them were all talking away down their end of the table while Merlin and Arthur were engaged in their own discussions about their wedding cake. Their conversation was cut short when Morgana gasped putting down her phone. Merlin and Arthur were the only ones who actually noticed her distress; so they looked at her expectantly.  
"Have you seen the paper lately? Or twitter?" Morgana asked.  
"Oh my god no why?" Arthur asked with mock enthusiasm. Morgana rolled her eyes but continued anyway. God, he hated his sister sometimes.  
"Well it says that Gwaine and Percy were spotted in Scotland last Saturday."  
"Really?!" Merlin almost spat out his drink.  
"Wow you think they-?" Arthur paused gesturing to his own ring. Morgana nodded.  
The three looked down the table at said couple who were holding hands. They looked at Gwaine's finger and noticed a ring.  
"How did we not see this before?" Merlin eyes widened.  
"I don't know. This is huge news! Gwaine as in our Gwaine; the one most likely not settle out of all of us has actually settled down!" Arthur hissed.  
"I know, right?" Morgana laughed in disbelief. They all continued to stare until Gwaine caught them and raised his brow. They all looked away quickly trying to make it look they they were just looking around the place.  
"Um you guys alright?" Gwaine asked, looking a little nervous. Everyone's attention was all on them now.  
"You alright Hun?" Leon asked Morgana. She just nodded with a smile. Arthur shared a look with Merlin and Arthur knew Merlin wanted to say something and Arthur was right because he did.  
"I'm so happy for you guys." Merlin blurted. Gwaine looked worried now his eyes going wide. Percy was surprisingly calm and tightened his grip on Gwaine's hand.  
"Um thanks Merlin?" Gwaine said slowly.  
"You know what I mean, don't look so confused." Merlin added pointing to his own ring. The two gasped along with everyone else.  
"Shut up will ya," Gwaine hissed.  
"Were trying to keep it quiet, Gwaine hasn't exactly told his family yet." Percy explained.  
"Oh right. Well the press are already suspicious." Merlin told them.  
"What?"  
"Have you not seen twitter lately?" Morgana asked showing her phone at them.  
"Shit." Gwaine cursed. "They saw us."  
"I thought we were safe." Percy ran a hand through his hair.  
"Clearly not." Gwaine frowned.  
"It's okay we'll try and keep it quiet." Arthur told them.  
"Yeah or we'll make scene that will make them forget." Merlin added.  
"I know what will distract them." Lance announced.  
"What?" They all turned to him.  
"This." Lance stood up and turned to Gwen. He got down on one knee and took out a ring. They all gasped, Gwen practically swooning.  
"Oh my god Lance." Gwen squeaked. Other customers were starting to gather out and take pictures or record.  
"Gwen smith will you do the honour of becoming my wife and marry me?"  
"Yes! Oh my god yes!" Gwen beamed and dropped out her seat to kiss Lance at his level. He put the ring on her finger and they stood up. Everyone cheered and the manager of the cafe gave them free coffee cake.  
"Oh my god Gwen!!!" Morgana gushed.  
"Congratulations guys!" Merlin chirped.  
"Yeah congregations!" The others joined. The two girls ran to the bathroom to gush some more while all the lads gathered round Lance.  
"Buddy!" Leon grinned patting his back.  
"Wow way to show us up." Arthur teased.  
"Sorry but Gwaine needed something to cover them and I needed an entrance so I took my chance." Lance chuckled.  
"But this is amazing!"  
"Excuse me miss?" Arthur stopped the waitress.  
"Can we have a couple of bottles of champagne please?"  
"Arthur it's the middle of the day!" Percy said.  
"Perce Hun shhh let the man give us free booze." Gwaine patted his chest winking at Arthur.  
Arthur laughed. "Smooth Gwaine."  
"Well I do love my booze." He shrugged.  
When the girls came back out they all toasted to Gwen and Lance and clinked their glasses.  
"June wedding, is it?" Morgana asked.  
"I hope so." Gwen squealed. "Will you be my made of honour?"  
"OH MY GOD YESS!" Morgana cried.  
"Merlin my oldest friend," Lance turned to Merlin.  
"Yes, I'll be you're best man." Merlin chimed.  
"Oh, I was gonna ask you to be the ring bearer."  
"Oh." Merlin frowned.  
"Kidding of course I want you to be the best man!" Lance laughed.  
"Mean!" Merlin his his arm.  
"Aww but you love me."  
"I do." Merlin hugged him.  
"Hey hug you're own finance!" Arthur joked.  
"Okay okay I'm letting him go!" Lance snickered.  
"But in a serious note I'm happy for you guys." Arthur smiled sincerely.  
"Thanks man."  
The rest of the day was spent celebrating with more alcohol.  
*  
Speaking of alcohol there was lots at the bachelor party but they don't speak of that because they can't remember most of it and if they do it went like this...  
Merlin's memories;  
"Gwaine come on! You promised me a good night and at the moment I'm waiting at the pub whilst you get a quickie!"  
"I'm almost done. Be there in five!"  
"Fine hurry!" Merlin grunted. Merlin sighed waiting outside the pub.  
"Merlin!!" Merlin turned his head to the noise to see his fiancé well husband seemingly tipsy already coming down the street with Lance and Leon and a few of some other actors Merlin briefly recognises from the party they and last year.  
"Arthur what are you-?"  
"I'm balcheloring at this pub." Arthur slurred  
"Lance, I thought we agreed to go to separate pubs!" Merlin complained.  
"Yeah well he insisted on this pub." Lance explained.  
"I suppose we can do a joint one."  
"That's the sprit Merls." Arthur placed a sloppy kiss to his cheek.  
They entered the pub and Gwaine jumped out with a bunch of people.  
"Surprise!"  
"Oh my god!" Merlin beamed.  
"A surprise party?" Arthur said.  
"Yeah we wanted it to be great." Perce grinned.  
"We've paid for the whole night, so free beer! Oh and strippers!" Gwaine presented. The lights went low and smoke came off the mini stage as both male and female strippers began to dance.  
"This is great guys."  
"First round of shots!" Gwaine yelled.  
And that's when things got hazy for Merlin. There were the lap dances where Arthur got jealous he remembered that and he remembered getting frisky with Arthur in the dance floor. He also remembered;  
"We like to drink with Merlin because Merlin is our mate and when we drink with Merlin he can down it all in 8! 7! 6!"  
And he downed his pint alright. The the rest of the night was a blur. Good times though.  
Arthur's memories...  
"Alright lads let's get these pre-drinks started!" Arthur clapped his hands together.  
"Arthur mate you should slow down you've been drinking since one."  
"And I feel fine!"  
"Okay if you say so mate." Lance scoffed.  
"Let's do some pre-drink games!" Arthur suggested.  
"Ring of fire! Ring of fire!" Leon chanted.  
"Let's do it!"  
Half an hour later  
"Arthur mate you got the dirty pint." Leon laughed.  
"Easy peasy Leon." Arthur said smugly grabbing the dirty pint and downing it.  
"How do you feel?"  
"I think I might throw up."  
Later...  
"Merlin!!"  
"Surprise!"  
"Get off my Man!"  
"Merlin let's fuck in the chamber of toilets!"  
"Gwaine stop trying to coax Merlin into a three-way! And why can't it be a four-way?!"  
And that's pretty much all he remembers.  
We won't even go to Gwaine because well Gwaine never remembers anything.  
*  
The wedding...  
"How do I look?" Merlin asked panicked looking at his reflection in the mirror.  
"You look fine now come on!" Lance stressed.  
"But the tie is all wrong."  
"Merlin you're going to be late to your own wedding."  
"Okay okay I'm coming." Merlin stressed. He took one last look at himself. He looked alright. Nah he looked hot. He wants Arthur to rip this suit off him later.  
"Merlin!"  
*  
Meanwhile at the church...  
"I can't do this!" Arthur panicked. He was in the back room getting ready.  
"Yes, you can you've done this once before." Gwaine assured.  
"No, I actually I can't do this! Leon isn't here and he's my best man!"  
"Where is he?"  
"He's at an ultrasound with my sister. They're taking forever!!" Arthur growled.  
"Dude I'll be your stand in best man!" Gwaine insisted. Arthur looked at him sceptically. Was he serious?  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah why not?" He shrugged.  
"Gwaine where are the rings?" Arthur asked. Gwaine's eyes widened.  
"Um? They're-" He started to look around the room.  
"I rest my case." Arthur breathe out. He pointed to the box on the table.  
"I knew that, I was testing you."  
"Uh-huh." Arthur rolled his eyes but smiled. "I'd be happy to have you as my best man though." He patted Gwaine's shoulder.  
"Thanks man." Gwaine smiled.  
"No problem. Now where is my father? He's supposed to be here too."  
"I'm here I'm here!" Uther bursts through the doors.  
"I had to close up on set." He explained.  
"It's okay dad."  
"I'll go see if Merlin's here." Gwaine excused himself.  
"Arthur, you look marvellous, I'm so glad this day has arrived."  
"Thanks dad. Is Merlin's mother here yet?"  
"Yeah I dropped her off."  
"You dropped her off?" Arthur raised his brow. "But she lives in Wales."  
"Yeah um she was at the house."  
"She was at the house?"  
"Hunith and I are in a relationship." Uther said slowly.  
"Ew dad really?" Arthur cringed. Did his father really just say that?  
"Yes." He grimaced. "I hope you're okay with this? If you're not i'll end it." Uther said sadly. Well his father does seem happier lately.  
"No no dad as long as your happy I'm happy." Arthur smiled.  
"Thanks son." Uther put his hand on his shoulder.  
"So, where's your sister?" Uther asked.  
"Still at her ultrasound."  
"Ah, did she say how long she'll be?"  
"About 20 minutes. I'm hoping Merlin takes that long so she can hurry up and get in."  
"Hopefully."  
*  
"And so it seems we're waiting on Morgana Pendragon-Knight." Gwen talked to her live twitter feed.  
"Where is she?"  
"Is the baby okay?"  
"Hurry Morgs," comments were pouring in.  
"Percy wave to the people." Gwen turned the camera on him. Percy smiled and waved. There were a few people already in the church. A few actor friends and some of Uther’s director friends. Mithian and Elena were there and so was Will. So it wasn’t too packed. Nice and small. Morgana and Leon just needed to get here now.  
“Hey you.” Gwaine appeared and kissed Percy.  
“D’aww.” The comments flew on.  
“They are so adorable!”  
“I wish Gwaine was single!”  
“How’s it going with his highness?” Gwen asked Gwaine.  
“Okay, he won’t start the wedding without his best man though or his sister.” He replied, giving a little show for the camera by posing. Gwen rolled her eye but laughed.  
“Just like you to be a show off.”  
“I love him so much!”  
“When is season 5 coming out?”  
“Do you know if Merlin is here yet?” Gwaine asked.  
“Lance said they were in their way.” Gwen replied.  
Gwen turned and saw her brother and his girlfriend stood by a few holy paintings hung up in the church.  
“Elyan!” Gwen called him. Elyan continued his conversation with his girlfriend.  
“Brother of mine turn and wave to the people.” Gwen grabbed his hand and waved it for him.  
“Gwen!”  
“You guys are so funny.” A comment reads.  
“I do that with my siblings!”  
“Gwen would you stop live tweeting Arthur and Merlin won’t like it.”  
“They’ll be fine with it.”  
Elyan raised his brow at her.  
“I think.”  
*  
"Oh my god there lots of press here." Merlin gasped. He knew they'd be swarmed. As the limo pulled up the paparazzi gathered around snapping pictures. There were gates blocking them off but Merlin still knew they were gonna get to him.  
"Ready?"  
"Yep."  
The two got out of the limo and were swarmed by questions from reporters.  
“Mr Emrys how do you feel on your big day?”  
“Mr Emrys is it true you and Mr Pendragon are already married?”  
“Mr Emrys!”  
“Mr Emrys!”  
Merlin ignored them and Lance led him up the stairs. A familiar figure was stood outside the charge door.  
“Mum!” Merlin ran the rest of the way to embrace the woman.  
“Merlin! I missed you so much!” Hunith hugged him.  
“Me too,”  
“I’ll meet you guys inside.” Lance told them. “Lovely to see you Mrs Emrys.”  
“You too Lance dear.” Hunith patted his cheek. Once he was gone Merlin turned to his mother.  
“Mum, I’m sorry for not seeing you earlier.”  
“No, I’m sorry for not telling you and forcing you guys together.”  
“It’s okay I mean I am marrying the guy.” Merlin chuckled.  
“True.” Hunith smiled relieved. “I’m proud of you.”  
“Thanks mum.”  
“There’s something I need to tell you.”  
“What?”  
“I’m dating Uther.”  
“You’re dating Arthur’s Father?!!”  
The press seemed to like that and got louder and started to spout more questions.  
“Mr Emrys how do you feel about that?”  
“You heard that live everyone the co stars parents are dating.”  
“Let’s go inside.” Merlin lead her into the church reception area.  
“Yeah I’m dating Uther and I hope you’re okay with it if you’re not I understand and I’ll end it but I-“  
“Mum!l” Merlin interrupted. “I love you and I want you to be happy and if Uther does that then I won’t stand in your way.”  
“Thank you love.” Hunith hugged him again.  
“I’m gonna say it again but I’m so proud of you and your dad would be too.”  
“Yeah I hope he would.”  
“He would be. It’s just as shame he isn’t there to walk you down the isle.”  
“Mum I’m not the bride.”  
“True but both you and Arthur will be walking down the isle so you will need giving away.” Hunith contradicted.  
“True true.”  
“Speaking of when do I have to walk you up the isle?”  
“I don’t know, I’m not allowed in till Arthur is at the altar.”  
“I’ll go check and see with Uther, he’s gone to see Arthur.”  
“Okay, I’ll wait here.”  
*  
“Knock Knock.” Hunith said as she entered the back room.  
“Darling.” Uther smiled kissing her cheek. Arthur winced at the gesture. He had to get used to that.  
“Hunith lovely to see you again.” Arthur pulled her into a hug.  
“Oh Arthur, you look so handsome, how are you?”  
“Good, nervous because my sister and best man isn’t here.”  
“Ah so that’s why we’re delaying.”  
“We should have started ten minutes ago.”  
“How long will they be?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“We’re here!” Morgana and Leon burst into the room.  
“I’m so sorry were late.” Leon apologised as the two set down their stuff.  
“It’s fine you’re here now.” Arthur said.  
“And we’re sorry for almost killing you’re soon-to-be husband.” Morgana added.  
“What?!” Arthur gasped.  
“What Morgana means is on our way in we almost knocked him over. She’s just being dramatic.” Leon dismissed. Arthur rolled his eyes.  
“Like usual then.”  
“Oi.” Morgana hit him.  
“Ow!”  
“Don’t be a wimp!”  
“Don’t you just love kids.” Uther chuckled.  
“Oh yes.” Hunith agreed with a laugh.  
“Okay so let’s get this wedding started!” Arthur clapped his hands together.  
*  
“Ready for this?” Hunith asked.  
“Yep.” Merlin smiled.  
The went through the doors and Hunith linked with Merlin’s arm. Arthur was already stood at the top with Leon. Lance was on the other side waiting for Merlin.  
Merlin smiled at the guests, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Even though they’re married this is so much more exciting. He got to share it with the ones he loved. Wait was that Gwen and Morgana filming? He frowned disapproving at the two and they smile sheepishly. He bets that they are live on Twitter and that his wedding is being broadcast across the world.  
Merlin rolled his eyes and focus on what’s in front. He looked at Arthur and Arthur well he looked amazing in a tux as always. Merlin moved his eyes to Arthur face and fell in love with the look Arthur was giving him. It was soft and wistful, showing pure love in his expression. Merlin knew he had made the right choice. Arthur smiled at him and Merlin smile back.  
When they reached the top Merlin kissed his mum’s cheek and she sat with Uther on the front row, leaving him at the altar.  
“Hey,” Arthur took his hand.  
“Hey back.” Merlin beamed.  
“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the holy matrimony of Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys.”  
*  
When they left the church, they were swarmed by the press.  
“Mr Emrys, Mr Pendragon why are you going to do now you’re married?”  
“Is it true you guys got married in Scotland moment ago?”  
“Did you have to post pone the wedding because of your sister?”  
“Yes I did, we won’t tell you that and we’re going to go get shit-faced before our honeymoon.” Arthur told them and ran down the stairs to the limo.  
They were first to arrive at the reception and set up ten remaining things before everyone else got there. They had dinner and drinks and then it was time for the best man speeches.  
“I must say I thought we wouldn’t get here at the start,” Lance admitted.  
“I mean you guys saw how they were on set geez.” Leon joked. They guest all laughed. Merlin and Arthur rolled their eyes fondly.  
“But as time went by their relationship boomed.”  
“It was our doing because we made them fake date.”  
“However, they in time came to love each other.”  
“Again because of us.” Leon added earning another laugh.  
“And I’ve never seen any two people more right for each other than these two.” Lance smiled at the two.  
“Yeah in all seriousness you guys are great together and we wish you all the best in your newly married life.” Leon nodded to them with a smile. The two nodded back.  
“To Merlin and Arthur!” Lance raised his glass.  
“To Merlin and Arthur.” The others toasted following suit.  
The evening moved on and it was time for the first dance. Merlin and Arthur got on the dance floor.  
“I’m glad we did today.” Merlin said to Arthur as they danced.  
“Me too, you look amazing by the way.”  
“You too, I think I fell in love with you all over when I walked up.”  
“Why? I mean well yeah but why?”  
Merlin chuckled. “Because of the way you looked at me, I saw the love and you melted me.”  
Arthur smirked; “Aww did I make you swoon.”  
“Yes.” Merlin smiled.  
“Well as soon as I saw you, you took my breath away and I just knew it was the right thing to do.”  
Merlin started to tear up at that.  
“I love you, I love you so much.” Merlin said and kissed him. All the guests started to cheer and began to join them on the dance floor.  
“I love you too.” Arthur whispered to him when they pulled apart. “I love you too.”  
*  
Five months later...  
It was a month into production of Uther’s new film when Arthur had gotten offered a new part.  
“Father please I have to do this! It will make me more famous!” Arthur begged. He had to let him do this.  
“Arthur, you already signed a contract to work on my film!” Uther agreed back.  
“Father just let me go film this!” His father really was infuriating  
“But this action-romance film will make a fortune with the famous married Merthur couple starring in it.” Uther told him.  
“But this is a film franchise it will be popular!”  
“And What is it about?”  
“King Arthur!”  
“Oh so of course you fit the role.” Uther rolled his eyes.  
“Exactly!” Arthur stressed.  
“Arthur no!” Uther denied.  
“What’s going on here?” Merlin asked entering the kitchen behind set.  
“Arthur has got a new part in another movie and wants to quit this one to peruse it.” Uther explained.  
“It will be my big break.”  
“You know you’re already famous, right?” Merlin laughed.  
“I know but it’ll be my franchise big break.”  
“Well Uther I’m sorry but as his husband I have to support him and if he wants to do it he can.” Merlin stood by Arthur. Arthur knew there was a reason he married him.  
“Besides we can just replace him on the film. We could get Gwaine or Will or Cenred.”  
“I guess you’re right.” Wow did Merlin just change his father’s mind?  
“Wow Merlin did you just do that?”  
“Change my Father’s mind.”  
“He did, but that’s only because I like him so much.” Uther patted Merlin’s shoulder.  
“Great he’s your new favourite son.” Arthur frowned.  
“Don’t frown son you’ll get wrinkles.” Uther patted his cheek. Merlin laughed.  
“I’ll start looking for your replacement.” Uther told them.  
“It better not be Cenred.” Arthur warned.  
“Why?” Uther asked.  
“Because he has a thing for Merlin and I’m not having Merlin be wooed by his charm.”  
“His charm?” Merlin looked at him sceptically.  
“Yeah but don’t fall for it; he’s egotistical and self centred, stubborn and not easy to get along with.”  
“Sounds like you’re describing yourself son.” Uther grinned.  
“Well it’s why I fell for you.” Merlin added with smirk.  
“Oh ha-ha.” Arthur mocked. “But seriously no Cenred.”  
“Okay if you insi-”  
“Ah oh my god!” A scream came from the costume room. The three looked at each other and went to go check it out. They ran to the room and saw Morgana hunched over, a puddle underneath her.  
“I think I am going into labour.”  
“Shit what do we do!” Arthur panicked.  
“Get her to a hospital.” Uther said.  
“Of course.” Arthur nodded.  
“Wait we have to wait till the contractions are at least four minutes apart.” Merlin informed.  
“So, what do we do until then?” Arthur asked.  
“Well we time it and make sure she’s comfortable. Arthur get her a chair, Uther get a hot water bottle stat.”  
“On it!” The two said and went off.  
“Morgana I needed you to breath in and out in shot little breathes like this,” Merlin demonstrated the breathing.  
“Okay.” Morgana nodded and tried to replicate it.  
“It’s okay were gonna get though this.”  
“Ahhhh!” She screamed holding onto Merlin’s arm.  
Yeah, they were gonna get though this. If Morgana didn’t break Merlin’s arm in the process.


	2. Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets Arthur’s co star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys here’s the nex chapter after what feels like forever. Mental health issues have prevented my inspiration flow lately. But alas he’s ther next cheater with bigger line space. Sorry for any mistakes not really beta’d. Hope you enjoy tho!

“Merlin, don’t you let go of my hand!” Morgana yelled.

 

“I couldn’t if I tried.” Merlin grunted out. She had a really tight grip on his hand.

 

They had been in the hospital for 3 hours now and she still wasn’t in labour. Her contractions were getting closer though. Leon was originally holding her hand but he freaked out at how Intense Morgana is being. Uther was sat outside helping the poor guy. And Arthur, he didn’t know where Arthur was.

 

“Where is Arthur?”

 

“I don’t know but if this child doesn’t get out of me soon I’m gonna Sue!”

 

“Your going to sue your own child?” Merlin laughed.

 

“Yes!” She groaned.

 

“Arthur!?” Merlin shouted.

 

“He’s talking to some girl.” Uther yelled back.

 

“What?” Merlin frowned. Arthur was talking to a girl. Who is this girl? Why is he talking to her? Is she pretty? Is she prettier than him? Not that he cared or anything.

 

“Morgana I’m just gonna go see Arthur.”

 

“Merlin don’t you dare leave me!” She snapped.

 

“I’ll be right back.” He snatched his arm out of her grip.

 

“Merlin you get back here. Arthur is with you! He’s not gonna go for some girl!”

 

“I know I just wanna see this girl.”

 

“Merlin!”

 

Merlin walked out the room, he saw Uther and Leon sat in the chairs outside.

 

“She all yours.” He said to Leon who still looked mortified.

 

“Thanks.” He gulped and stood up.

 

Merlin looked down the corridor and saw Arthur talking to some pretty brunette girl. Well they were laughing now. Merlin narrowed his eyes.

 

“Jealous?” Uther chuckled.

 

“Pfft no.” Merlin waved off.

 

“Sure you’re not.” Uther grinned.

 

“I’m just gonna-“ Merlin pointed to them.

 

“Okay Mr ‘I’m not jealous’.” Uther teased. Merlin shook his head and walked towards the two.

 

“Arthur Hun, who’s this?” Merlin slipped his hand into Arthur’s making sure Arthur was pulled close to him. The girl was smiling but if you blinked you would miss the flicker of annoyance in her face.

 

She wants Arthur. Merlin seethed, Well she ain’t having him!

 

“Merlin, this is Sophia, she’s my co-star in that new King Arthur film I wanted to make.”

 

“Oh right.”

 

“Yeah, should be a fun film.”

 

“Yes it will.”

 

“Erm I just ran into Sophia here, she’s taking her brother to get his cast off his leg.”

 

“Yeah he broke it while skiing a few weeks back.”

 

“Interesting.” Merlin nodded.

 

“So how do you guys know each other?” He asked.

 

He felt Arthur tense up next to him.

 

“Sophia is an ex-um-lover of mine.” Arthur said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

 

“Yeah after we did that film.” Sophia nodded.

 

“But that’s in the past isn’t it.” Arthur assured him.

 

“Totally.” Sophia agreed.

 

“Well I have to go but I shall see you on set very soon.”

 

“Yes it was nice to see you.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Merlin smiled.

 

“It was nice to meet you too Merlin.” Sophia smiled back and walked away.

 

“Bitch.” Merlin mumbled under her breath.

 

“Merlin!” Arthur gasped.

 

“What?” Merlin asked innocently.

 

“You know what.”

 

Merlin shrugged.

 

“You’re jealous.” Arthur grinned.

 

“No I’m not.”

 

“Yes you are.” His grin only got wider when Merlin started to turn red.

 

“Merlin, you know that I love you right and that I married you.” Arthur kissed him.

 

“I know. Same goes to you.”

 

“Well ya I know,”

 

“Yeah But you get jealous well more than me.” Merlin chuckled.

 

“I do not.” Arthur spluttered.

 

“Yes you do.”

 

“Come on let’s go see if the wicked witch of the west has had her little monkey.”

 

“I do love how nice you speak of your sister.”

 

“Well I am a nice person.”

 

The two strolled back to see Uther up on his feet, pacing.

 

“What happened?” Arthur asked.

 

“She went into labour.” Uther Told.

 

They were out there for at least half an hour or so before Leon came out smiling like a proud father.

 

“Its a boy.” He smiled, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks.

 

“Congrats man.” Arthur pulled him into a hug. Arthur was an uncle, he was so proud.

 

Uther patted Leon’s shoulder,

 

“Well done Son.”

 

“I’m an uncle.” Merlin grinned, his eyes watering also.

 

“Can we go in?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They followed Leon in and saw Morgana looking very sweaty and tired. But she was smiling happily down at her son. It warmed Merlin’s heart. And as much as Arthur didn’t want to admit it, it warmed his too.

 

....

 

A few weeks had gone by and Merlin and Arthur had finally moved into their new place, it was right next to gwaine and Percival’s house.

 

Morgana was also out of hospital, looking after the baby at home.

 

Merlin had also started filming his new Pendragon film. Cenred was his co-star and character love interest (to Arthur’s dismay) and Gwaine was hired to play the villain. Morgana was originally supposed to be the villain but she decided to take a year off acting to focus on being a mother. Uther rewrote the script to make the villain suitable for Gwaine to play.

 

“So can you guys tell me anything about the film?”

 

“Well Morgause, we’re not really allowed to reveal anything.” Merlin laughed.

 

“Not even a little.” She gestured using her thumb and index finger.

 

“Nothing apart from the summary I’ve given you.”

 

The audience “aww’d”.

 

“You guys have just started filming right?”

 

“Yeah a couple of weeks ago we started.” Cenred answered.

 

“And you guys play love interests?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Merlin you’re married now, don’t be falling for this one too.” Morgause teased.

 

The audience laughed.

 

“I’m a happily married man.” Merlin giggled.

 

“But if you ever get divorced.” Cenred joked, winking at Merlin. Arthur knew Cenred wasn’t joking though. He wanted to go out there and smack the smug smirk right off of his face.

 

The crowd flew some wolf whistles and giggle their way.

 

“Now now Cenred, Merlin is happily married. I remember attending the wedding, although rumours are that you got married before.”

 

“Well now that everything has gone past I suppose I can confirm we did get married before hand.”

 

The audience cheered. Now Merlin had let the cat out the bag.

 

“Scandalous.” Morgana grinned. “We’re gonna take a quick break but we’ll be righ back it’s more Q+A’s and get these two playing some games. See you in five.”

 

The audience clapped and cheered as camera zoomed out.

 

“We’re out.” The floor manager shouted.

 

The three of them stood up and waved to the crowd before going back stage.

 

“Arthur?”

 

“Hey.” Arthur kissed Merlin. Nice and clear so Cenred could see.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I thought I’d come and take you out when you were done.”

 

“You hate being home alone don’t you.”

 

“Yess, I miss work.”

 

“When do you start filming?”

 

“October.”

 

“Only a few weeks then.”

 

“Yeah But There’s Only so many times I can visit my sister without both is usget sick of each other.”

 

“Well you have the baby and Leon.”

 

“Yeah I know. Besides I thought I’d make sure Cenred doesn’t touch you.” Arthur shot a glare Cenred sway when he looked over at the two.

 

“Aww you jealous?”

 

“Yes. You’re mine and don’t you forget it!” Arthur vowed.

 

“I won’t. Arthur were married. We both trust each other if we don’t have it then you start to worry but I trust you and you should trust me.”

 

“I do trust you. I don’t trust him.” He spat.

 

“Well trust me to know what I’m doing. I’ll even let you punch him if he does try anything.”

 

“That’s all I ask.” Arthur smiled making Merlin laugh.

 

“We’re back in five.” The floor manager shouted.

 

“I’ve got to go.”

 

“Wait.” Arthur pulled Merlin towards him and sucked on his neck.

 

“Arthur!” Merlin gasped but made no attempt to stop him.

 

“And we’re back, it seems we’re missing a person.” Morgause said in the background.

 

“Okay now you can go.”

 

Merlin hit his arm and kissed him before running back on set.

 

Merlin sat back down smiling sheepishly at the camera and crowds.

 

“Ah Merlin there you are, and sporting a new accessory.” She smirked.

 

The crowd “oooo’d”.

 

“I-aha-yeah.” Merlin spluttered rubbing his neck nervously.

 

“I see Arthur is back there.” Morgause waved at him. A camera man appeared in front of him. Arthur froze just managing to smile and wave back.

 

“Come on out Arthur.” The crowd cheered as he walked out. This should go well.

 

*

 

“You’re so angry.” Morgana cackled.

 

“I can see the veins popping out your head!” Gwaine laughed.

 

“Wow is that what you looked like?” Merlin teased.

 

Everyone was round at Morgana’s watching last nights guest appearance of Arthur on the show.

 

“You’re so jealous.”

 

“Well my husband is dancing with some fit guy!”

 

“It was a game dear.” Merlin patted his shoulder.

 

“On live tv!” Arthur exclaimed.

 

“And you’re so angry on live tv.” Gwen retorted with a giggle.

 

“Pfft. I suppose it could be worse.”

 

“Speaking of worse We should watch our film.” Merlin suggested.

 

“We’ve seen it.” Arthur said.

 

“Yeah But We’re all together and we can mock each other’s acting.” Merlin said.

 

“Well mainly Arthur’s but we’ll see.” Morgana taunted.

 

Suddenly the baby started crying.

 

“I’ve got him.” Leon jumped up from the couch.

 

“You have him well trained.” Gwen giggled.

 

“That I do.” Morgana smirked.

 

“On the matter of trained, when’s your house warming party?” Gwaine asked Merlin and Arthur.

 

“That’s nothing to do with trained.” Lance laughed.

 

“Close enough.” Gwaine shrugged.

 

“Why should we have another party? The last one went so well.” Arthur said sarcastically. He still remembered the fear when he thought Merlin wasn’t going to wake up.

 

“Well Mordred is locked up and we’re in a new house, so why not?” Merlin said.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah why not I love a good party.”

 

“Yeah and I can get drunk and walk home!” Gwaine beamed.

 

“You are not getting drunk.” Percy warned.

 

“Why not?” Gwaine whined.

 

“Because I always have to look after you. It’s my turn to get drunk.”

 

“Or we both get drunk together?”

 

“That could be disastrous but let’s do it.” They high fived. Strange couple.

 

“Okay let’s have a party.” Arthur caved.

 

“Oh my god I can actually drink!” Morgana exclaimed.

 

“I’ve not drank in so long!” She grinned.

 

“Aren’t you breast feeding?” Gwen asked.

 

“Shit, give me a date and I’ll pump the milk into bottles before hand just for the night.”

 

“How about next Saturday?”

 

“Perfect.”

 

.....

 

The party...

 

Unlike the last party they had, no one was bathing in a bath of ice. Merlin was grateful for that. It was like a high school party though. Someone had brought spiked watermelon and someone was upside down on a keg. Gwaine was that someone, as usual. Percy followed on after him.

 

Gwen and Lance were talking to some actors who showed up, they were talking about movies and if there were any parts available. Leon was floating from people to people as he does and Merlin and Morgana were by the food in the kitchen.

 

Everything was going fine until they moved into the living room and Merlin saw her.

 

“What’s that girl doing here?”

 

“Who? Sophia? I invited her. We used to be friends and since Arthur is going to be in a film with her, I thought why not.” Morgana replied.

 

“Damn, why does she have to be so nice?”

 

“Merlin would you just chill? He loves YOU not her. Besides its nice to catch up with her, she was used to be a big model in New York.”

 

“Oh that fills me with confidence.”

 

“I know Arthur used to be a playboy but he’s changed and if he ever does do anything Merlin, I will make sure he pays for it.”

 

“Thanks Morgana.”

 

“No problem, now stop being jealous. It doesn’t suit you.”

 

Merlin laughed. “Do you not get jealous Morgs?”

 

“Well I do but Leon knows better, he wouldn’t dare cheat, because he knows what I’m capable of.” She smirked.

 

“Wait, where are the going?” Merlin frowned when he saw them leave.

 

“Interesting.” Morgana rises her brow.

 

“Come Merlin.” Morgana grabbed his hand and they followed the two.

 

They found Arthur and Sophia In the garden.

 

“What do you mean I have to leave right away!” Arthur exclaimed.

 

“Look that’s what they told me, I have the email and so should you.” Sophia replied.

 

“Brother dearest.” Morgana greeted.

 

“Morgs?” Arthur turned around.

 

“What’s going on?” Merlin asked.

 

“Merlin!” Arthur’s eyes widened.

 

“How much of that did you hear?” He cringed.

 

“You have to leave?” Merlin asked.

 

“Sophia told me the directors what us to spend some time together before shooting so we can build rapport for our characters.”

 

“Spend time together like-“

 

“Like completely platonic and in the place of our first filming location to get a feel of the place and kinda get into character.”

 

“When do you have to leave?”

 

“Monday.”

 

“That’s in two days! In fact it’s less than that’s since it’s Sunday already!” It had just turned midnight and Merlin was not happy.

 

“I know, it doesn’t give us long.”

 

“Well I guess we’ll have to make the most of the day then.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I think I’ll go pack and then I’ll come back to the party yeah?” Arthur said. Merlin nodded even though he was to sad to party right now. Arthur smiled sadly, kissing his forehead before leaving.

 

Sophia followed him, a smirk on her lips as she passed Merlin.

 

“Did you see that?!” Merlin gasped when she and gone.

 

“I did!” Morgana glared.

 

“That bitch.” They both said at the same time.

 

“We need to keep an eye on her.” Morgana said.

 

“We really do.” He agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I’ll try and update soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you like the catch up chapter. More drama to come don't worry! Let me know what you think!


End file.
